Gash Café 15
The fifteenth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on February 1, 2019 along with the fifteenth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Zeon Bell, and Clear Note as the main guests with their [[bookkeepers|'bookkeepers']] Dufaux and Vino 'as their servers. Summary The events of this café take place during the dead of night. Clear quickly takes notice of Zeon observing him in silence and calls him out on this. Zeon then demands to know from Clear details about his family line. When Clear shares his answers, Zeon states that he has never heard any of those details and does not understand how can a clan as powerful as the one he was born into never made it to the ears of the Bell family. Clear explains that he's fairly certain that his parents did not have powers like his but adds that he's unsure because he only has a few memories of his parents remaining. Clear himself doesn't know if the reason for that was because they attempted to erase his memories or simply abandoned him at a very young age. Clear stops and notices that Zeon isn't even eating his food and points that out to him. As Zeon is taking a moment to enjoy his meal, Clear asks Zeon about the main entrée of his order which is bonito chips. Clear talks about how much like the long time and effort it took to make the bonito chips, both 'demons and people are capable of making other things as well from things such as other food, buildings, and vehicles as examples. Clear goes on and mentions just like how there is pleasure received from creating new things, pleasure can also derive from the use of destructive things like firearms, bombs, and other weapons. Clear uses Zeon's lightning as an example of something he used to get pleasure from causing pain and destroying things. Zeon admits that those pleasures are strong and so does Clear but Clear adds he feels as if something is wrong with that and feels different because that. Dufaux steps in and tells Clear the answer behind that: Clear does not have any concept or understanding of love. From his birth, Clear never had that concept of love and that hole can never be filled. Clear becomes speechless then in a moment of excitement exclaims that Dufaux was right and he finally got the answer behind what explained the lack of harmony Clear felt all his life. Clear finally understands that those with love in their hearts are incapable of destroying the things that they love and those without it are the only ones capable of destroying everything. As Clear realizes that love is the component that manages to connect everything together, he and Zeon realize that is exactly why he would be glad to erase all demons. Zeon in despair wonders how could he have possibly missed someone like Clear but regardless, Clear informs him that it didn't matter anymore: He was too late to stop him. Zeon's Food Order Zeon's food order is entirely based off of one of his favorite fish snacks, katsuobushi. Zeon's order consists of katsuobushi chips, bonito onigiri, and katsuobushi soup stock as his choice of drink. Katsuobushi is dried, fermented, and smoked skip jack tuna. Bonito is similar to katsuobushi as bonito is often used as a similar substitute for it. Clear's Food Order Part of Clear's food order is made up of various traditional British desserts such as trifle and apple crumble. Clear's beverage is a tall glass of carrot juice. Trifle is a cake-like dessert made up of layers of pound cake, custard, fruit, and whipped cream. Trivia * Clear reveals to Zeon that he had parents. The identity of his mother is not known but his father is Seven Note. ** Clear himself is also unsure as to whether or not his parents even had powers similar to him. Category:Zeon Bell Category:Clear Note Category:Dufaux Category:Vino Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version